<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy by Rainbow_Mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569932">Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess'>Rainbow_Mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets jealous of another guy flirting with Nico lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebodybigheart/gifts">littlebodybigheart</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't REALLY like this one all that much- but I have an idea for once so this is going out as a filler while i take a week to write this next bit. xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sure they weren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating </span>
  </em>
  <span>necessarily, so there was no reason whatsoever for Will to be jealous. Will </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>jealous, either. He wasn't. He didn't want to go over there and pull Nico away from the man that was very obviously flirting with him. He really didn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet here he was, scowling over his glass of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>(wine, maybe? it could've been water. it didn't matter, he hadn't taken a drink from it anyways) at the two, wanting nothing more than to be the one making Nico blush instead of some random stranger. If it wasn't for Piper and her wine-drunk presence next to him, he probably would've gone insane already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God's can't we </span>
  <em>
    <span>go home?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The girl moaned, not even trying to hide her stare. Her invitation to the jealousy party was across the room, dancing with a girl in a pretty green dress. Jason really was a bitch, but he promised only one dance, so Piper really couldn't complain too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will snorted quietly, still eyeing the resident of camp Jupiter (</span>
  <em>
    <span>a son of Minerva, maybe?) </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was talking with Nico, making sure he wasn't getting handzy. To Will's dismay (okay maybe he was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>jealous),  nothing seemed wrong with the encounter. Nico was blushing and laughing over his own glass (a smile Will thought was reserved for him) and the other guy seemed to be genuinely interested in the son of Hades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So what if Will suddenly wanted to leave? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will told himself that it was completely normal that he went over to the pair. "Hey- uh can I talk to Nico for a minute?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit why did he say that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Now Nico was frowning at him, and the guy was eyeing him up and down, probably seeing him as competition in all his noodle-armed glory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded, "It was nice talking to you, Tyler!" he said to the guy, turning to will immediately after. "Thank gods for you" he muttered, his friendly smile dropping into something more natural. "He wouldn't stop flirting with me- I just wanted to ask about Camp Jupiter-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh </span>
  </em>
  <span>why did that make Will feel so much better? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, he seemed like good boyfriend material. Why not him?" Will asked, trying to make his tone lighthearted, not like he was internally panicking at the thought of talking about Nico's dating life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like somebody else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> this could go somewhere. Will just had to play the right cards. "If this about Percy still, Neeks, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swe-</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will wasn't jealous anymore, but when Nico interrupted him with a finger pressed against his lips, a feeling a lot like jealousy curled in his stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He really wished that was Nico's lips instead of his finger</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh no, not a good thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like somebody too, and you won't tell me, so you don't deserve to know." Nico said with a grin, "Although, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> staring at Tyler~" he teased, gently poking Will's chest, "Is he your type~?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will huffed, rolling his eyes, "You're dumb, sunshine, I wasn't staring at Tyler. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to ask you to dance, though. If you'd like~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico smiled, taking Will's hand and pulling him to where loads of other couples were dancing as well. "Are friends allowed to dance together?" Nico asked, his smile still wide as he wrapped his arms around Will's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh man, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it wasn't good for Will's heart to have Nico so close to him. "I don't see why not" he said instead, trying to ignore the thoughts rolling through his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, maybe after, you can dance with the person you're crushing on~" Nico cooed, gently pressing his fingers into the back of Will's neck in place of his usual chest-poke. "And then you two can kiss and fall in love~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will laughed softly, "Not very likely." he mused, wrapping his arms tighter around Nico's waist, "What about you, death boy? Are you gonna dance with your special someone~?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico only smiled, "I already have" he murmured, laying his head against Will's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you haven't danced with anybody-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm dancing with you, am I not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it was like that cliche moment in a movie when the music suddenly gave way to a record scratching. Will froze, "Me?" he asked quietly, ignoring the way Nico shyly pulled his hands back and started to pull away from him completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry i-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will cut him off, pulling him closer, "Me too" he whispered, pulling his own hands off of Nico's hips and cradling his face instead, "I like you too"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This version of Nico's smile had better be reserved for only him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gods, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nico." Will murmured, pressing even closer to his boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico giggled softly <em>(yes,</em> giggled), standing up on his toes, "Can I kiss you?" he asked hopefully, "Please, I-" He was cut off by Will's lips on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't even really a kiss. Nico didn't have time to react, because Will was gone again. A short little peck wasn’t what Nico was looking for, though, so he followed Will’s retreating lips, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t be sure, but Will was almost certain that Piper whistled out a catcall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the two finally did part, Nico was breathless and still impossibly close to Will. “Gods, I’ve wanted that for so </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he whispered, resting his cheek against Will’s heartbeat and swaying to the music being played.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s soft laugh was followed by another soft, short kiss, and Nico didn’t think he could ever want anything more than he wanted this. He had never understood the whole “</span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re in a crowd of people but it feels like it’s just you and me</span>
  </em>
  <span>” troupe, but right now, he got it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all liked my murder boyfriends AU a lil bit too much- Are you good?</p><p>Anyways- feel free to request!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>